crossroads_collegefandomcom-20200214-history
Arthur
Arthur Vega (1999-present) is a young man who still lives at home. He goes to community college part-time because he wants to learn how to improve as an artist and eventually write his own stories. The premise of the universe he resides in is him going on adventures, meeting new professors, making new friends, and going through a fair share of personal drama. He is autistic, as well as transgender, although his family is too poor to afford a proper transition for himself. More than anything, he wants to become an artist and earn enough money to allow himself to go on hormone replacement therapy. Personality Arthur has a natural tendency to see the best in people, like his friends and family, and he is frequently the first to tell them how wonderful they are and how important they are to him. He wants to be optimistic, viewing the world as a place that could be beautiful and perfect if people were willing to make a difference in the world. However, due to the abuse Arthur has suffered through at the hands of his father, he also sees the world as a scary place. He has difficulty trying new things or talking to new people because he is scared he’ll mess up and they’ll see him as annoying or not fun to be around. Due to his autism, it took him a very long time to learn proper social skills, and to this day, he has difficulties with them. Still, he desperately wants to form connections with other people, making friends online as well as during the many classes he takes over the course of the show. More than anything, he wants to meet a romantic partner, although he sees potential in a lot of his friends and has a lot of trouble deciding between them when they show interest in him. He is a big fan of stories containing people gradually falling in love, and believes that someone caring about him will help him stay in a constant state of happiness. He is open about his emotions, and will do his best to help his friends feel better when they’re sad or having trouble with their powers. However, this also has the unfortunate side effect of making Arthur’s powers replicate whatever emotion he’s trying to assist his friends with. Powers Strong Positive Happiness Arthur has the ability to summon various types of slime that float in bubbles around him. However, due to his autism, instead of thinking specifically about what makes him happy to summon his powers the way other people would, he expresses his happiness by stimming. His usual stim is to flap his hands back and forth, resulting in them glowing yellow and colorful slime appearing around him. If he flaps his arms in this state, he can float up to two feet off the ground, as if in zero-gravity. Occasionally, he can use his happiness while drawing, colorful balls of slime floating above his head while he creates. Strong Negative Sadness Arthur's sadness will give him cat ears, and occasionally a tail as well. He loves cats, therefore as he got older, he developed the cat persona as a coping mechanism. In this condition, he may also have difficulty speaking, and either stutter his speech or meow instead of talking. He enjoys having his ears pet when he has them, and when calming down he will occasionally start purring as the ears and tail disappear. Weak Negative Anger Through negative reinforcement from his father, his anger has the sole effect of causing his nails to get a half-inch longer, as if they were claws. He has a lot of difficulty articulating what's making him mad, often times just curling up into a ball and quietly growling to himself, his hands around his knees with his claws out. Usually, he will eventually acquire his ears and tail as well, as although he has trouble explaining why he's angry, he gets really upset when people don't immediately comfort him, his anger quickly transitioning into sadness. Weak Negative Fear When Arthur is afraid, he will shake and curl his arms in, in extreme cases rocking back and forth as he does so. Once he has started doing this, the world around him will "ripple", a shimmering effect emanating from his body. This does not do any damage to Arthur or the objects surrounding him, although it can be dizzying or nerve-racking for those around him. This power will occur through strong cases of worry or anxiety (i.e. a missed homework assignment), or external stimuli (such as a scary movie or a blackout). Trivia * Arthur's favorite color is purple. * He absolutely adores cats, memorizing their body language to the point where he can practically communicate with them. ** Occasionally he will press his wrists into his hoodie to try and "knead" it when he's nervous or excited. * Some of his previous special interests include The Pod Crew, ''a series of children's books about a team of super smart teenagers who go down to the bottom of the ocean in a submarine. ** He has memorized every single fish in every book, and can name a fish and 3 significant facts about it at a glance while snorkeling. * He once wanted to be an astronaut, solely so that he could bring a broom to the International Space Station and "fly" on it. ** He gave up that idea once he realized that it would involve extensively studying math, his worst subject. * His current favorite film is ''Amaranth. * He loves the fantasy and science-fiction genres and loves writing himself into stories as various "othered" self-inserts. ** He once had a story where he and everyone he knew was a demon with magical powers who punished bad people for doing bad things. His friends saw how invested he was and bought him a sweater (pictured) for his birthday. * He has strong sensory issues and is unable to ride in a car with the windows open unless he is wearing a hat or a headband, as he can feel little tiny strands of his hair blowing in his face (which he hates). ** Similarly, he only wears clothing he finds comfortable, mainly hoodies and items made with microplush (such as pajama shirts and pants, snow clothes, et cetera).